Biochem Reborn (Level)
Keros Underground Biochem Hallways.jpg|'Underground Biochem Hallways' Description *Objectives: **Destroy the Weather Machine **Defeat the Monitor *Characters: Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Biochem Reborn *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 9:45:10 pm and counting *Place: Biochem Base, Underground Facility *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene Fades to gameplay. Gameplay 1 Gameplay information is revealed. Cpl. Jacobs: [Whispers] Squad, get into positions, we need a Dark Ops uniform to go undercover and get to the weather room easier. Lucas Kordin: [Whispers] Okay. They take wall cover. Tristan Lorenzo: [Whispers] Lucas, Zone reconnaissance. Lucas sees a group of Dark Op Soldiers talking. Lucas Kordin: [Whispers] Five Dark Op Soldiers. Tristan and Michael will kill them silently and we will back stab the ones behind. Cpl. Jacob: [Whispers] Alright. Go! They sneak up behind the soldiers and assassinate them by cracking there necks. Then Tristan and Michael take the onces out in the front using silencers. Michael Lorenzo: All clear. They put on the uniforms. 2 minutes later. They're voices are then disguised to sound like the Dark Op Soldiers. (a.k.a shadow company voice) Michael Lorenzo: Lock and load. Lucas Kordin: Got it!...Ready up! Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Sierra): Alpha-Six, Bravo. We need a Reconnaissance. Give us a sitrap, we heard activity in Sector-Alpha. Over. Cpl. Jacobs: (Looks over at Lucas) What the?.... Ryan Kortiv (In headset): Roger that, Sierra. We are headed to the weather room. Over. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Sierra): You dont sound like us. Use some code next time. Orders are finalized to give no second chances. Ryan Kortiv (In headset): Copy-that. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Oscar): This is Oscar. Approaching Sector-Alpha, Sierra HQ. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Sierra): Roger. Proceed with Exfiltration. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Oscar): Uhh, Sierra HQ. We have some bodies, they look like they must be the allied forces. Over. Tristan Lorenzo: Lets go, we got to get to the weather room. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Sierra): Roger. Proceed with Exfiltration. Dark Op Soldier (Oscar 1): Hey you! The team stops in place and turn around. Cpl. Jacobs: Me? Dark Op Soldier (Oscar 2): Yeah you, and the rest of you. Help us take this to the detention center. We need an escort. Lucas Kordin: Copy that. The team then helps escort the bodies to the detention room. (100 meters away.) They make it to the detention room. Dark Op Soldier (Oscar 2): Okay open the cell! They see Sangheili's locked up in cells as well. Tristan Lorenzo: What did they do here? The Dark Op Soldier then throws the bodies in the cells. Dark Op Soldier (Oscar 1): They keep these things prisoners. We cant have them out roaming around, after they blow up the planet with the missiles. Lucas Kordin: [In shame.] Right. Michael and Tristan then pull out their pistols and shoot the two Dark Op Soldiers, they fall against the cell wall and then slowly drag down against the wall. Ryan Kortiv: Take that. Tristan Lorenzo: Come on lets get them out. They release the Elites from their cells. Lucas Kordin: We must get to the weather room, fast. Come on. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Sierra): Alpha! Whats going on! Where are you! Ryan Kortiv (In headset): We're on are way, Sierra. Oscar just finished with Exfiltration. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Sierra): 10-4, you'd better be Oscar mike. ETA 10. Ryan Kortiv (In headset): 10-4. Out. Ryan Kortiv: Okay, we got to go and get to the weather room. We have 10 minutes to be there or were dead. They get to the weather room. (10 minutes of gameplay.) They open the door and a cutscene occurs. Cutscene {Cinematic} The door opens. The camera fixes on Lucas Kordin as the team moves into the laboratory. The team takes off their Dark Op helmets, tactical goggles, and balaclava masks. The camera then pans on Dr. John Stenson, who is working with "the cure". Dr. John Stenson: [Suprised] You! Suddenly --'' ''He drops the cure. The camera then fixes on the vial as it drops to the floor in slow-motion. It breaks and shatters on the floor. The camera then fixes on Dr. John Stenson and resumes in normal speed. Dr. John Stenson: It appears we need security. Dr. John Stenson then presses a button and runs out and the door slides closed behind him. The a circular area attached to the center of the floor then seals open and a orb glowing red (now called the monitor.) comes up. The camera gets a close up shot of the monitor. The Monitor: You will not escape this premises. Lucas Kordin: What the fuck! A Dark Op Soldier then comes in, *but* is then killed by the Monitors laser beam, which slices him horizontally and continues slicing up the walls. Lucas Kordin and the team dives to prone evading the beam. The Dark Op Soldier then falls to the floor, guts falling out. Cpl. Jacobs: HOLY SHIT!! Gameplay 2 You and your team must battle the monitor. Nothing can kill it except using the weather rooms reactor to generate a 10,000 volt lightning storm and run out of the room. It will be hard to get to the weather room as it will do a "one-hit" kill. Once that is tooken care of it will explode, the fireproof glass will shatter up but the team will not be harmed. They then proceeed to a pressure door with a Biochem logo in the center. The door opens. Thirty Dark Op Soldiers then stand in a 10 by 3 line formation. They are equipped with plasma shields and energy swords rested on top of their shields. Lucas Kordin: More action? Cpl. Jacobs: I can take them on! Cpl. Jacobs then charges for them, but he gets slamed with the plasma shield. He then falls to the floor, but gets back up and runs back to the team. Cpl. Jacobs: It's more than a challenge. Dark Op Soldier (November): Your as good as dead! Show no mercy! The group then moves forward. The player will then have to grab an energy sword and kill the Dark Op Soldier and grab a shield as well to defend himself. After this the team will then fight with you and kill the Dark Op Soldiers, there's about thrity in the group. If the player gets hit he will fall to the floor making it harder for him to save the team. This may result in a mission failure. After the area is clear they move on to another pressure door to Fernando's lair. Lucas Kordin: I'll go alone, five minutes, then Michael and Tristan will cover me. Cpl. Jacobs': Me and Ryan will cover the area. Lucas then nods. Lucas Kordin: Okay then. Ending Scene Goes to next level. Category:Levels